The Last Rose
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] "Bunga mawar merah melambangkan cinta... Bunga ini melambangkan cintaku kepadamu..." / "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, bukan?" / "Aku berjanji dengan seluruh jiwa dan cintaku" - YAOI/BL.


oooo

oo

**The Last Rose**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

oooo

.

.

Suara sirine ambulans memecah keheningan malam kota Seoul. Dua buah ambulans melaju dengan sangat cepat berusaha untuk mencapai rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Tim medis yang berada dalam masing-masing ambulans berusaha keras untuk menstabilkan kondisi kedua korban kecelakan mobil yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rumah sakit Seoul terlihat begitu sibuk menunggu kedatangan kedua korban. Dokter dan asistennya telah siap untuk menangani korban kecelakaan tersebut. Sesaat setelah kedua ambulans itu tiba, tim medis segera membawa kedua korban ke dalam ruang gawat darurat, dimana beberapa dokter telah bersiap untuk menangani korban tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang dokter yang ditugaskan untuk menangani salah satu korban. Dia memeriksa kondisi korban yang dapat dikatakan tidak baik. Mata korban itu tertutup sangat rapat. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya dan membasahi kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat dan detak jantungnya melemah setiap menitnya.

"Dia mendapatkan luka yang cukup besar di bagian kepalanya, patah kaki dan banyak pecahan kaca yang menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Salah satu bagian yang cukup besar menancap di dekat jantungnya dan dia juga mengalami pendarahan akibat luka tersebut. Dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah"

Dokter kembali memeriksa detak jantung korban tersebut, detak jantungnya terus melemah dari waktu ke waktu. Korban ini membutuhkan penanganan yang sangat cepat atau tidak nyawanya bisa terancam. "Siapkan ruang operasi. Dia membutuhkan operasi untuk mengeluarkan pecahan kaca yang tertancap di bagian dadanya. Dr. Park, lakukan X-Ray pada bagian dada. Kita harus mengetahui seberapa dalam luka yang dialaminya sebelum kita melakukan operasi"

"Ya dokter!"

"Dr. Han, hubungi bagian stok darah. Pendarahan yang dialaminya sangat hebat. Kita memerlukan persediaan darah yang cukup banyak untuk pasien ini"

"Ya dokter!"

"Pindahkan dia ke ruang operasi!"

Tim medis menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera memindahkan korban tersebut ke ruang operasi. Dokter itu mengikuti mereka dri belakang bersama dengan beberapa dokter ahli yang terus memberikan informasi mengenai kondisi korban.

Operasi yang mereka lakukan malam itu merupakan operasi yang sangat sulit. Apa yang dikatakan oleh tim medis mengenai pecahan kaca itu memanglah benar. Ya, hasil X-Ray mengatakan bahwa terdapat pecahan kaca yang cukup besar tertancap di dekat jantung korban namun luka tersebut cukup dalam sehingga menyebabkan adanya lubang kecil di bagian jantung korban dan itulah yang membuat korban mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat. Lubang kecil akibat pecahan kaca itulah yang membuat darah terus keluar dari sistem peredarannya di jantung.

"Saya telah menstabilkan tekanan darahnya. Anda dapat melakukan operasinya sekarang"

.

ooo

.

Lee Sungjin baru saja pulang dari kampusnya ketika ia mendengar berita mengenai kecelakaan mobil yang dialami oleh kakaknya. Dia segera menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Setibanya ia di rumah sakit, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja sampai. "Ayah! Ibu!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya, berharap orang tuanya mendengarnya. Saat kedua orang tuanya melihat dirinya, dia segera berlari ke tempat orang tuanya tersebut, "Bagaimana keadaan kakak?"

"Kami juga belum tahu, Sungji-ah… kami baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu" jawab ayahnya. Tangan kanan Tuan Lee menopang istrinya yang bersandar lemah padanya. Air mata jatuh dengan sangat bebas dari kedua mata Nyonya Lee sejak ia mengetahui mengenai kecelakaan mobil yang dialami putra sulungnya.

Ketiganya segera berjalan menuju lobi rumah sakit dan menanyakan kepada resepsionis mengenai korban kecelakaan mobil yang baru saja terjadi, "Korban sedang berada di ruang operasi" jawab sang resepsionis. Setelah mengetahui lokasi ruang operasi yang dimaksud, ketiganya segera menuju kesana.

Lorong rumah sakit itu begitu sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga yang menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan perasaan khawatir. Lampu ruang operasi masih menyala dengan terangnya, menandakan bahwa operasi masih berlangsung.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Mereka tidak mengetahui berapa lama mereka duduk di kursi tersebut namun dokter belum keluar untuk mengabarkan kondisi putra sulung keluarga Lee tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama, Tuan Lee bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi, sesekali mencoba untuk mengintip ke dalam namun hasilnya nihil, dia tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Kondisi Nyonya Lee tidak lebih baik. Air mata terus keluar dari kedua matanya dan Sungjin terus mencoba untuk menenangkan ibunya tersebut. Berkata bahwa kakaknya dapat melewati semua ini, bahwa dia akan selamat saat keluar dari ruang operasi.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu. Lampu operasi mati, menandakan bahwa operasi telah selesai. Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat dua orang dokter berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya.

Dengan harapan yang sangat tinggi, Tuan Lee segera menanyakan kondisi putra sulungnya, "Bagaimana kondisi putra saya?"

"Luka yang dialaminya cukup berat. Terdapat pecahan gelas yang tertancap di dekat jantungnya. Luka yang diakibatkan oleh pecahan kaca itu cukup dalam sehingga sedikit merobek jantung putra anda namun kami berhasil menanganinya tepat waktu. Kami berhasil menutup lubang itu dan menghentikan pendarahan yang dialami oleh putra anda"

Keluarga Lee menghela nafas lega saat mendengar penjelasan doker. Nyonya Lee terus menerus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas berhasilnya operasi yang dijalani oleh putra sulungnya, "Namun, walaupun kami sudah berhasil menangani luka tersebut, terdapat luka yang cukup besar di bagian kepala putra anda, saya berasumsi hal itu terjadi saat mobil yang ditumpangi oleh putra anda terbalik dan menyebabkan terbenturnya kepala putra anda. Hal itu dapat mengakibatkan masalah yang cukup serius karena kami tidak dapat langsung mengetahui akibat dari luka tersebut. Kami harus melakukan beberapa tes untuk mengetahui akibatnya. Namun untuk saat ini, kami telah menstabilkan kondisi putra anda dan menempatkannya di ruang ICU agar kami dapat memonitor kondisinya dengan lebih dalam. 24 jam terakhir ini akan menjadi sangat penting bagi putra anda, apakah ia dapat bertahan ataukan tidak" Setelah keluarga Lee mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka, kedua dokter tersebut kembali ke ruangan operasi.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak kecelakaan mobil tersebut. Lee Sungmin dapat melewati saat-saat kritisnya dan bertahan hidup. Namun, dia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk sadar. Dokter mengatakan penyebabnya adalah trauma kepala yang dialami oleh Sungmin sehingga menyebabkan dirinya untuk jatuh kedalam keadaan koma.

"Koma bukan berarti bahwa pasien akan meninggal. Itu merupakan keadaan dimana pasien terjebak di dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan tidak memungkinkannya untuk sadar. Pasien masih dapat mendengarkan suara anda jika anda berbicara dengannya namun pasien tidak dapat merespon ucapan anda tersebut. Jadi, akan lebih baik jika anda terus mengajaknya berbicara setiap hari karena hal itu dapat menstimulasi kesembuhannya"

.

ooo

.

Cho kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang cukup sepi itu sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang perawatan. Saat ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, suara mesin elektrokardiogram dapat terdengar dengan sangat jelas di ruangan yang sepi itu. Suara mesin elektrokardiogram itu membuatnya sedikit lega, setidaknya suara stabil yang dikeluarkan oleh mesin tersebut mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya masih hidup.

Dia terus berjalan memasuki ruangan. Pandangan matanya terfokus kepada sosok kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Di tangan kanannya, Kyuhyun menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah.

Bunga kesukaannya dan kekasihnya.

"Hey… lihatlah apa yang kubawa untukmu hari ini" dia memperlihatkan bunga mawar yang dibawanya kepada Sungmin, "Bunga mawar merah. Kesukaan kita" senyum terkembang di wajahnya saat mengucapkan itu. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun membawa vas yang terletak di atas nakas dan memberi sedikit air ke dalam vas tersebut. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan vas tersebut di atas nakas dan menyimpan bunga mawar yang dibawanya ke dalam vas tersebut. Berharap bahwa Sungmin dapat mencium wangi bunga yang sangat disukainya.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas kursi yang tersedia disamping ranjang Sungmin. Ia menggenggam tangan kecil kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat, takut jika ia melonggarkan genggaman tangannya maka dia akan kehilangan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, "Kau tahu… aku sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi kepada kita" ucapnya sambil menatap wajah pucat kekasihnya, "Sungguh, jika aku mendengarkanmu malam itu. Jika aku menyetir dengan hati-hati mungkin kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin kita masih dapat menghabiskan waktu kita berdua, berpelukan di atas kasur kita hingga pagi menjelang"

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang, menatap wajah cantik kekasih yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Rasa cinta dan penyesalan dapat terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. "Tapi, kita tidak dapat mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi kepada kita bukan? Walaupun kita berusaha dengan sangat keras dan berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk memutar kembali waktu, kita tetap tidak dapat melakukannya"

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Walaupun di dasar hatinya ia merasa sangat sedih dan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, ingin menangis dengan sangat kencang seperti seorang anak kecil karena telah membuat kekasih yang dicintainya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan berharap bahwa dia dapat memutar kembali waktu sehingga ia dapat menghindari kecelakaan mobil itu, namun Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum karena ia tidak ingin Sungmin melihatnya sebagai sosok lelaki yang lemah. Ia hanya berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kekasihnya itu dapat merasakan kehadirannya dan sadar dari komanya.

"Kau tahu baby, aku rasa adikmu akan sangat marah kepadaku karena aku membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Tapi baby… kau harus melindungiku jika dia mencoba untuk memukulku, okay?" ia membawa tangan Sungmin ke dekat bibirnya dan menciumnya, "Walaupun adikmu itu memiliki ukuran badan yang lebih kecil daripada aku tapi pukulannya itu sangat sakit. Aku rasa rahangku patah saat dia memukulku terakhir kali" Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa saat ia mengenang kejadian tersebut. Kejadian saat ia membuat Sungmin menangis pertama kalinya. Sungjin, yang mengetahui tentang itu langsung pergi ke rumahnya, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Kyuhyun, ia mulai memukuli wajah Kyuhyun dan berkata bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk jika Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih, senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihkan dapat terlihat di wajah tampannya saat ia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya, "Aku kekasih yang sangat buruk, bukan?" ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian mencium kening Sungmin, "Tapi ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Min" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setiap hari Kyuhyun akan datang ke ruangan Sungmin dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Setiap hari, Kyuhyun akan duduk di kursi yang sama sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin saat ia bercerita mengenai masa lalu mereka. Dia selalu tinggal selama 30 menit dan mencium kening Sungmin serta mengatakan seberapa besar ia mencintai kekasihnya itu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sungmin hanya untuk kembali keesokan harinya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Hari itu, tepat seminggu setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa Sungmin jatuh dalam keadaan koma. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sungmin, Sungjin masuk dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Bahunya turun dan sedikit tersandung saat ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sungmin. Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan saat erat dan berlutut di samping ranjang kakaknya itu. Air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya saat melihat keadaan kakaknya, isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar dengan sangat bebas dari mulutnya, "Maafkan aku, hyung" bisiknya, "Maafkan aku"

Dia terus saja membisikkan hal yang sama sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, "Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak dapat menyelamatkannya, hyung… dia telah pergi, hyung… tapi kumohon… kumohon kau segera bangun, hyung… jangan ikut bersamanya"

.

ooo

.

Hari itu matahari bersinar dengan sangat cerah dan burung-burung berkicau dengan keras dari atas pohon. Dalam suatu ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit, seorang pria berusaha untuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan, sedikit meringis saat cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" pria itu melirik ke samping kanannya. Ia dapat melihat bayangan seseorang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ketika ia membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah senyum manis langsung terkembang di wajah cantiknya saat melihat kekasihnya duduk disampingnya, "Selamat pagi, sleeping beauty"

"K-Kyu…"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menatap mata yang dirindukannya selama 10 hari ini, "Ya, ini aku" jawabnya sambil membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut, "Kau ingin minum?" tawarnya. Sungmin mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Tunggu, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" setelah mengambilkannya air minum, Kyuhyun juga membantu Sungmin untuk minum.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Entah mengapa perutnya terasa sangat tidak enak. Bukan… bukan karena luka yang dimilikinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Ia merasa ia akan kehilangan kekasihnya itu jika ia tidak menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"10 hari" jawab Kyuhyun yang juga menggenggam tangan Sungmin sama eratnya. "Lihat! Apa yang kubawakan untukmu" ia tersenyum ceria dan memperlihatkan sebuah mawar merah yang dibawanya kepada Sungmin.

"Plastik?" ucap Sungmin dengan bingung saat ia memegang kelopak bunga tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin dan mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin dengan penuh cinta, "Kau tahu, Min. Bunga mawar merah melambangkan cinta tetapi seperti bunga yang lainnya, kelopak bunga itu akan berguguran jika kita tidak dapat merawatnya dengan baik. Namun, bunga ini berbeda dengan bunga yang lainnya. Walaupun bunga yang lain akan mulai berguguran lalu mati, bunga ini akan terus hidup selamanya. Bunga ini melambangkan cintaku kepadamu, cinta abadiku untukmu. Walaupun aku telah mati. Walaupun aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini, cintaku padamu tidak akan gugur dan mati. Cintaku akan terus hidup… selamanya" Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mencium kening Sungmin dengan seluruh rasa cinta yang dimilikinya untuk kekasih mungilnya tersebut. Semua yang diucapkannya itu benar. Walaupun dirinya telah mati dan tidak ada di dunia ini lagi tetapi cintanya untuk Sungmin akan tetap hidup seperti bunga mawar merah plastik itu.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Perasaan buruk itu datang lagi dan dia tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Ucapan Kyuhyun… mengapa… "Mengapa rasanya kau sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku?" ucap Sungmin saat ia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan penuh cinta. Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa namun air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya.

.

ooo

.

Saat Sungmin membuka matanya kembali, ruangannya terlihat sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak ada disana untuk menemaninya. Sungmin melihat ke samping kanannya, mencoba untuk mencari tombol bantuan namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah vas yang terisi penuh dengan bunga mawar merah. Hal itu membuatnya mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum ia tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Sungmin segera menekan tombol bantuan tersebut. Keinginannya utuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun semakin memuncak.

Sungmin ingin melihatnya.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang juga.

Kurang dari semenit, seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan Sungjin berjalan di belakangnya. Wajah Sungjin terlihat sangat bahagia saat ia melihat kakaknya telah sadar dari komanya, "Hyung! Kau sudah sadar!" serunya bahagia sambil berlari menghampiri kakaknya tersebut. Perawat yang tadi datang bersama Sungjin segera meninggalkan ruangan untuk memberitahu dokter bahwa Sungmin telah sadar dari komanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang dokter beserta beberapa perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin. Dokter itu tersenyum bahagia saat ia melihat Sungmin telah sadar. Ia meminta Sungjin untuk memberinya sedikit ruang agar dapat memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Setelah selesai memeriksa, dokter itu memberitahu bahwa keadaan Sungmin sudah membaik dan dapat keluar dari rumah sakit dengan cepat jika kondisi Sungmin terus membaik setiap harinya.

Sungjin tersenyum bahagia saat ia duduk disamping Sungmin. Walaupun dia mengatakan bagaimana kekhawatiran keluarganya mengenai kondisi Sungmin tetapi senyumnya itu tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" senyum Sungjin menghilang saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, "Sungjin-ah… dimana Kyuhyun? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Sungjin menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam. Dia menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya sebelum kembali membuka matanya, "Kyuhyun-hyung… dia…" dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh menangis di depan kakaknya. Tidak… tidak disaat kakaknya sangat membutuhkan dirinya, "Dia sudah tiada, hyung…" bisiknya.

"Apa dia sudah pulang ke rumah?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin menyakitinya sekali lagi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan ini semua kepada kakaknya. Dia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya bersedih sesaat setelah kakaknya itu sadar dari komanya. Tapi… dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu, bukan? Karena itu akan lebih menyakitkan bagi kakaknya jika ia memberitahunya nanti.

"Sungjin-ah…"

"Hyung… apa kau mengingat kejadian 10 hari yang lalu?" Sungmin menatap adiknya bingung sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mobil yang kau tumpangi dengan Kyuhyun-hyung menabrak pagar pembatas dengan sangat keras sehingga menyebabkan mobil yang kalian tumpangi melayang ke jalan sebelahnya sebelum mobil itu terbalik dan berputar dengan kencang"

"Aku dapat mengingat mengenai kecelakaan itu tapi aku tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelahnya"

Sungjin menatapnya dengan senyum sedih, dia berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya saat ia melihat wajah bingung kakaknya, "Kalian berdua terluka sangat berat malam itu, hyung. Kau dan Kyuhyun-hyung harus menjalani operasi malam itu juga. Seperti halnya dirimu, Kyuhyun-hyung juga jatuh ke dalam keadaan koma sesaat setelah operasinya selesai. Sebuah besi menancap di dekat paru-parunya sehingga membuat paru-parunya dipenuhi dengan darah. Para dokter dapat menghentikan pendarahan saat mereka melakukan operasi. Namun, seminggu setelah operasi itu, paru-parunya kembali mengalami pendarahan sehingga dokter memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan operasi. Namun saat itu… mereka tidak dapat menyelamatkannya" Dia menatap wajah Sungmin yang telah basah oleh air mata.

Melihat kakaknya seperti ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Sangat, sangat menyakitkan.

"Dia telah tiada, hyung… Kyuhyun-hyung meninggal 3 hari yang lalu"

Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungjin dengan kasar, "Kau berbohong kan? Kau berbohong kan, Lee Sungjin!"

"Hyung!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu! Dia disini bersamaku beberapa jam yang lalu! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dia sudah meninggal! Kau pasti berbohong kan?!" Sungmin menatap adiknya dengan mata yang penuh dengan kemarahan. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya saat ia melihat wajah adiknya. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Kyuhyun berada disini menemaninya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun-nya berada disini, menggenggam tangannya bahkan mencium bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tiada. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Hyung, aku tid––"

"Apakah Kyuhyun menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan ini?" Sungmin menatap adiknya dengan penuh rasa curiga, air mata masih terus mengalir dari matanya, "Bicara Lee Sungjin! Apakah dia menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan kebohongan ini?!"

Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melepas seluruh kabel yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sungjin mencoba untuk menahannya namun Sungmin mendorongnya hingga Sungjin terjatuh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hyung?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri namun kakinya tidak sanggup menahan berat badannya sehingga ia terduduk di atas lantai. Kakinya masih sangat lemah. Sungjin merangkak ke arah kakaknya, mencoba untuk membantunya kembali ke ranjangnya namun Sungmin menepis tangan Sungjin dengan kasar, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Hyung…" bisiknya.

Sungjin terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang menangis dengan sangat hebat. Ia ingin sekali memeluk kakaknya itu. Melindunginya dari segala hal yang dapat melukai kakak tercintanya namun Sungjin tidak bisa melakukan apapun… tidak saat Sungmin bahkan menolak untuk disentuh olehnya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" ucap Sungmin setelah beberapa saat. Ia menatap mata adiknya dengan pandangan memohon, "Aku mohon, Sungjin-ah… aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun" pintanya.

"Sungmin-hyung… dia––"

"Dia belum meninggal!" teriak Sungmin, "Dia bersamaku beberapa jam yang lalu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa ia telah meninggal 3 hari yang lalu namun nyatanya dia masih bersamaku beberapa jam yang lalu!"

Sungjin berlutut di hadapan kakaknya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, sedikit rasa bahagia menghampiri dirinya saat kakaknya itu tidak menepis tanganya seperti sebelumnya, "Hyung…" ucapnya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh luka yang diberikan oleh kakaknya, "Dia telah tiada, hyung…"

"Kau bohong! Lihat!" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah vas bunga yang terisi penuh dengan bunga mawar merah, "Dia bahkan membawakan bunga mawar merah untukku! Dia bahkan membawa bunga mawar merah plastik itu untukku dan dia memberikannya beberapa jam yang lalu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa ia telah meninggal, Lee Sungjin!"

Sungjin tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tangisnya, dia memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan sangat erat, "Tapi… tidak ada apapun di dalam vas itu, hyung…"

Sungmin kembali menatap vas yang terisi penuh dengan mawar merah itu. Bunga itu masih berada disana… walaupun beberapa buah kelopaknya telah gugur dan mati namun bunga plastik itu masih disana. Ia terus memandangi bunga mawar itu ketika ia mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun. Air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya yang telah memerah. Suara teriakan menggema di ruangan sepi itu saat Sungmin menyadari apa maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya saat itu.

Sungjin terus memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat walaupun Sungmin terus saja memukul punggungnya.

Sungjin menangis.

Ia tidak sanggup melihat kakaknya seperti ini.

Sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Dia dapat mendengar teriakan paniknya saat ia melihat tubuh kakaknya melemas kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sungmin-hyung!"

.

ooo

.

"Sungmin-ah…" ucap Nyonya Lee kepada putra sulungnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin saat ia melihat Sungmin menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hari ini tepat satu minggu setelah Sungjin memberitahu Sungmin mengenai kematian Kyuhyun. Bukannya membaik, kondisi Sungmin terus memburuk dari hari ke hari. Dia menolak untuk makan, minum dan berbicara kepada keluarganya. Bahkan tim dokter telah memasang selang yang akan terus memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan nutrisinya dan selang yang membantunya untuk bernafas. Tubuhnya pun semakin kurus karena kurangnya asupan makanan.

Lee Sungmin seperti cangkang kosong yang hidup tanpa jiwa dan itu membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Lee bersedih saat mereka melihat kondisi anggota keluarganya itu. Nyonya Lee tidak sanggup untuk menahan tangisnya saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Sungmin mengalami depresi berat dan membutuhkan penanganan dari seorang psikiater.

Keluarga Lee bahkan memanggil psikiater terbaik yang ada untuk membantu Sungmin namun Sungmin menolak untuk berbicara kepadanya sehingga usaha terakhir yang dapat dilakukan oleh psikiater tersebut adalah dengan memberikan obat-obatan anti depresan yang diharapkan dapat sedikit membantunya namun hal itu pun tidak berhasil karena Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup.

Sungmin sering sekali menjerit-jerit di malam hari, memanggil nama kekasihnya yang telah meninggalkannya lagi dan lagi. Berteriak dan menolak untuk mempercayai penjelasan keluarganya mengenai kekasihnya yang sudah tiada. Mereka bahkan sering menemukan ruangan Sungmin yang kosong dengan beberapa selang dan alat medis tergeletak begitu saja hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa Sungmin sedang menangis di sebuah lorong kosong sambil menatap ujung lorong tersebut dengan tatapan penuh luka dan meminta kekasihnya untuk kembali, untuk berada disampingnya lagi.

Nyonya Lee menatap putra sulungnya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, selang dan kabel-kabel menempel di tubuh kurusnya. Jujur saja, kondisi Sungmin yang seperti ini membuatnya sangat sedih. Ibu mana yang tega melihat putra tercintanya hidup seperti ini.

Nyonya Lee membawa tangan Sungmin ke depan dadanya dan memeluk tangan itu dengan erat. Ia tidak mengetahui jika rasa kehilangan yang dialami oleh putranya itu dapat membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Nyonya Lee membelai lembut rambut Sungmin dan menatap putranya yang sudah tertidur, "Sungmin-ah… kumohon jangan seperti ini" isaknya, "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini… Kyuhyun tidak akan senang jika dia melihatmu seperti ini, Sungmin-ah…"

.

ooo

.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sedikit meringis saat cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia menggosok kedua matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Dia tidak berada di rumah sakit.

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan sangat kagum. Dia sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan bunga mawar merah yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sungmin menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam, menikmati aroma manis yang dihasilkan oleh bunga-bunga tersebut dan menikmati sinar matahari yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sudah lama dirinya tidak merasa sebahagia ini.

Sungmin tersenyum masih dengan matanya yang tertutup, ia merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan gravitasi untuk menariknya kembali untuk tertidur di atas tanah.

"Ugh"

Dia segera membuka matanya saat mendengar suara erangan seseorang. Kepalanya terbentur dengan sesuatu yang keras. Yaa… walaupun lebih empuk daripada tanah yang ditidurinya. Matanya melebar beberapa sentimeter saat melihat wajah orang itu, "Kyu!" serunya bahagia. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menerjang kekasihnya itu, mengabaikan erangan kekasihnya saat tubuh kekasihnya itu membentur tanah.

"Kau berat, Min" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin yang berbaring di atasnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Tapi aku menyukainya" ucapnya kemudian memeluk Sungmin dengan tidak kalah eratnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sungmin setelah beberapa saat sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang membelai wajahnya dengan sangat lembut. Takut bahwa ini adalah sebuah ilusi yang diciptakannya dan Kyuhyun akan menghilang lagi, namun kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya sambil terus membelai rambut Sungmin dengan tangan yang sangat Sungmin rindukan.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, bukan?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan hidungnya, "Tapi kau sudah meninggalkanku"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas dan mengecup bibir Sungmin. Ia memegang sisi kepala Sungmin dan mencium kedua matanya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya ketika Sungmin marah kepadanya, "Tapi aku kembali, bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan kekasihnya itu akan menghilang jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya, "Jangan khawatir, Min. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji dengan seluruh jiwa dan cintaku"

.

ooo

.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Lee berjalan menuju ruang perawatan Sungmin. Sungjin baru saja pulang dari kampusnya sementara kedua orang tuanya baru saja menemui dokter untuk membicarakan mengenai kondisi Sungmin. Saat mereka membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, sebuah bunyi menganggu yang berasal dari mesin elektrokardiogram membuat mereka segera memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Nyonya Lee menangis hebat.

Sungjin membalikkan badannya dan memukul tembok dengan keras.

Tuan Lee berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya sambil memeluk istrinya.

Sungmin masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya sama seperti saat mereka meninggalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun, yang berbeda darinya adalah senyum tipis yang terkembang di wajah tenangnya. Tangannya terlipat di atas perut dan menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah plastik dengan tangan dinginnya.

Tuan Lee mengeratkan pelukannya saat sang istri memukul dadanya sambil mengutarakan kata 'mengapa?' lagi dan lagi. Ia beralih menatap putra bungsunya saat ia meneriakkan nama kakaknya.

Tuan Lee menatap langit-langit, berusaha keras untuk menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar. Ia kembali menatap wajah damai putra sulungnya. Entah mengapa melihat melihat wajah Sungmin membuatnya tersenyum sedih. "Jangan menangis" bisiknya, "Kita tidak boleh menangis" bisiknya lebih keras. Ucapannya itu membuat anggota keluarganya menatapnya bingung. Ia menatap mata istrinya sebelum beralih untuk menatap mata putra bungsunya, "Dia sudah bahagia sekarang"

Nyonya Lee menatap wajah damai putra sulungnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan berjalan perlahan menuju tempat putra sulungnya berbaring. Air mata jatuh dari matanya yang sudah memerah namun ia segera menghapusnya. Ia mencium kening Sungmin yang mendingin dan memeluknya erat, "Apakah kau bahagia sekarang, Sungmin-ah? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di atas sana?" Nyonya Lee bangkit dan membelai pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Eemmmm… aku mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena udah bikin Kyumin meninggal di ending-nya. Habis, aku ga tega kalo cuma salah satu dari mereka harus hidup tanpa belahan hatinya (ditimpuk batu).

Anyway, yang penting Kyumin hidup bahagia bersama walaupun di alam lain hahahaha

Aku harap readers semua suka sama fic ini hehehe

Aku tunggu review-nya yaaaa readers semuaaaa, aku pengen tau pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini. Mau ngasih kritik sama saran juga boleeeeh, bakal aku terima juga ^^

See yaaaaa! (wave hand and vanish like a ninja)


End file.
